


玻璃鞋與微笑貓

by Pamela0617



Category: animate, 春宵苦短少女前進吧, 森見登美彥
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamela0617/pseuds/Pamela0617
Summary: 「春宵苦短，少女前進吧」動畫電影的二創同人。基本全員向。學園祭事務局長中心。就算有cp(前輩x事務局長) 也會走清水向(吧)簡單來說，單純是為了推廣學園祭事務局長，以及想跟著森見登美彥一起嗨w





	玻璃鞋與微笑貓

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. OOC一定有  
> 2\. 以"春宵苦短"為背景的二次創作。基本內文和原著的故事較少關聯。  
> 3\. 筆者是個學園祭事務局長廚

**Prologue**

 

「少女的冒險都是受上天眷顧的，因此我要成為少女，並策劃自己的冒險。」

既然都這麼說了，那得先有一個燦爛的開頭才行。  
最好是甜膩的可以被稱作毒素的粉紅色，順便加點金粉便可成功迷惑無數的少男少女，在這個以青春為名的舞台上一起手舞足蹈，直到長夜的終結。

布幕升起、演員就位，燈光亮起－  
那麼，讓我們開始吧。

掌聲歡迎兩位主角－「黑髮少女」與「前輩」。

 

**Chapter One**

 

首先，這不是我的故事，是她的故事。  
畢竟學生會公布的劇本都叫做「仙杜瑞拉」了，若是此時跳出來轉圈的是個頭髮亂糟糟、眼下青黑，衣服發皺的男大生，恐怕不是群情激憤就能解決的事情。

更何況比起在這個充滿愛勇氣希望的現場，還是四疊半塌塌米組成的狹小空間和山高的啤酒罐比較適合我。

然而我還是被那個人拉上了這個混亂的舞台，在面對喜歡女孩的愛好分析成長概況等等堪比犯罪的詳細資料下，我竟然無法說一個「不」字。  
「你不感興趣嗎？」他說，露出惡魔在交易一定會出現的微笑，「假如你來參加學院祭的童話大挑戰，我就把資料給你。」

這麼說吧：我不入地獄，誰入地獄？  
不過也該是時候把敘事的棒子交給主角了－那名一直昂首闊步向前行的少女。

 

＊＊＊

諸君，你們曾在布幕後方等待燈光亮起嗎？  
若是沒有的話，請一定要體驗看看。

那種故事還沒開始，一切都有可能的時刻，可是很難得的。  
像我剛剛一直在想，在布幕升起後，繼母手中高高舉起的鏡子會掉下來嗎？誰又會撿到灰姑娘的玻璃鞋呢？

離題了。

「觀眾都等不耐煩了！」聽，仙杜瑞拉的繼母都生氣了。  
是的，那位身穿不可思議華麗紫色長裙的就是仙杜瑞拉的繼母。腳踩12公分的高跟鞋，穿著拖地大蓬裙還能轉圈，果然是我嚮往的「成人」才能辦到的事情。

那麼，我在這個成人的世界做些什麼呢？  
當然是為了舞會而來。

但此時此刻正在說話的我，可不是仙杜瑞拉。  
至少「現在」還不是，這也是我被交付的任務之一。

 

＊＊＊

 

好的好的，為了讓諸位更加了解劇情，請先讓目光暫且離開可愛的少女，回到我身上。  
當然，我完全理解各位更想看青春少女的心情，而不是像我一樣見光死的角落生物，但好歹借我支耳朵吧？

誠如台上演員介紹的，這是一個以「仙杜瑞拉」故事為開端的學園祭活動，接下來要說的，便是這個晚上即將發生的事情。

京都大學的學院祭，浪漫因子的高峰，青春熱血和賀爾蒙交互最用達到最大值的時刻，接下來發生的事件，更是讓空氣中粉紅色毒素迅速飆高到危急的程度！

首先請讓我問問各位，比學院祭更加混亂不堪、男女角逐之力達到巔峰的，會是什麼呢？  
在我看來，非舞會莫屬。

從「我該邀請誰貿然開口會不會被當變態啊」到「不管了誰都無所謂只要看我一眼就好」只需要一支舞曲的時間，不懂世事天真浪爛的青少年只要經過一晚便能體會到青春的殘酷。

啊啊這裡簡直是青春的試煉場，過於慘不忍睹的舞台簡直令我想要倉皇逃跑。  
但，這是不可能的。

因為這就是「童話大挑戰」的開場，也是我答應那個人的條件，只有好好參加才能拿到欽慕少女的資料，前進玫瑰色的校園生活。

那個人就是號稱學園祭事務局長的傢伙，他靠著美色迷惑無數大學裡男男女女，只因為「難道不有趣嗎」就肆無忌憚的穿著女僕裝在咖啡廳讓得知真相的單純大學生夢碎，根本是混亂中立的極致表現！

這次的學園祭也因為他一句「讓我們辦一次轟轟烈烈的學園祭吧！」開始了童話大挑戰。

諸君啊，豈止轟轟烈烈，簡直是腥風血雨。

所謂「童話大挑戰」，說穿了不過是包裝童話外衣的闖關遊戲，由仙杜瑞拉的故事做為開場，每個人換上隨機抽到的戲服後，現在就聚集在禮堂內聽取故事的線索。

故事的主軸，就是尋找玻璃鞋。  
根據劇情，灰姑娘在舞會上弄丟了玻璃鞋，而比起重新買一雙她更想找回原本的鞋子，就是這樣的故事。

參賽者要做的，就是找到「玻璃鞋」，並挑戰重重的難關，前往最終舞台。  
當然，丟失玻璃鞋的可不只仙杜瑞拉，能不能找到正確的玻璃鞋除了運氣－

果然，只能依靠命運的紅線了吧。

 

＊＊＊

 

換三次舞伴之後，玻璃鞋會消失。  
而其中一位在場的少女會成為仙杜瑞拉。

這是截至目前為止，我們所獲得的所有提示。

附帶一提，我是黑髮少女，方才說話的是我的前輩。  
說起來，我現在站在這個舞台上也是因為前輩呢。

不知道為什麼，有段時間內我一直遇到前輩，圖書館、食堂、破爛的社團辦公室，就好像奇蹟一樣。每次相遇我都有觀察前輩的機會，藉由觀察我有了結論。

前輩是個好人。不只是個好人，還很有趣。

證據就是前輩和一名穿著紫色衣服，後來我才得知是學園祭事務局長的友人聊天時，竟然因為無法幫上對方的忙而哭泣。  
但從他們兩人交握的手看來，前輩最後還是答應了朋友的要求，這樣好的人，我希望他的生活可以一直有趣下去。

「啊，要開始跳舞了喔。」眼前的少女朝我伸出了手，彎起的嘴角似乎很愉快。  
「要是不想跳的話，舞會上的酒就隨便喝吧。」說著少女原地轉了半圈，手中就出現了一杯鮮綠色的雞尾酒，微微彎腰遞給我後，一撥頭髮後就昂首闊步的踏入舞池。

真是氣勢十足的少女。沒弄錯的話是剛剛負責解說劇情的「仙杜瑞拉」，看來也是個有趣的人呢。

咦，但她怎麼會知道我喜歡喝酒呢？

 

＊＊＊

 

各位好，又是我，黑髮少女的前輩。  
現在的我正目瞪口呆的看著仙杜瑞拉步下舞池。

穿成那樣真的不會摔倒嗎？這是仙杜瑞拉還在台上介紹劇情時就出現的想法。  
人類真是沒有極限，即使穿著高跟鞋拖著曳地長裙也不會姿勢難看的摔在人群裡，果然潛力無可限量。

但不可否認，這由裙襬和香水組成的世界真是美好。對我這樣的角落黑暗生物而言，不論是高叉禮服下若隱若現的修長雙腿，還是包裹著纖細腳踝的綁帶高跟鞋，眼前的一切無不散發著閃閃發亮的玫瑰色光芒。

被說痴漢又如何，痴漢若能得償宿願便死而無憾！

看，剛剛飾演仙杜瑞拉的演員再度看向這邊了！能讓舞會重點人物多看一眼的我還真是罪惡的男人，拜倒在香檳色大蓬裙與蕾絲之海下、蒼白無力猥瑣的大學生們啊，放棄吧！今夜舞會主角注視的可是我這個龜縮房間多年終於破繭而出的我啊！

看著仙杜瑞拉提起裙襬向我走來簡直是夢幻般的體驗，啊，眼前高挑少女身上的禮服據說是婚禮研究社不眠不休放棄期中考趕出來的；原來如此，裝飾其上的寶石想必是看到成績之後悲泣的淚水化成的吧，閃閃發亮的寶石搭配層層疊疊的蕾絲是何等壯烈的氣勢！

但不行，美麗的仙杜瑞拉啊，請容許我拒絕妳的邀約。

因為我的目標只有一個。

那就是穿著紅裙的黑髮少女。


End file.
